The Bachelor and the Single Ladies
by Gohanroxme
Summary: The Z-men as pirates have one dragonball and try to find the 7 dragonball chests to release the sea serpent, Shenron, and get a free wish. The only problem is that another ship full of women called The Single Ladies have four. K/18. AU. Kind of.


**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

_A/N: I dunno why, but for some reason, this story is coming out hard to write . . . maybe cuz it's a _real _story and not a bunch of oneshots that I'm used to. That's really sad, lol. But I love it nonetheless and I've actually had this idea for awhile after seeing _Pirates of the Caribbean 4 _a lot of months ago. _

_Annnd, did I mention on my profile that this was from Krillin's POV? I used to be _awesome_ at _his_ point of view. I rocked at it, but I kinda lost that touch when I started writing from third person. Eh, but I'll try to get that groove back._

_Ok, then . . . oh, yeah, the cities in DBZ are gonna be the islands in this fic. Example: West City= West Island. Or something like that._

_Heads up: Goku's name's Kakarot, DBZ children are late teens; you know like, Trunks would be 17, or something, and the pirates don't really talk like pirates. Totally modern. Modern times, too._

_Now, without further ado, whatever the heck that means, let's get on with the story. Read and review please!_

**Krillin's POV:**

"Captain Kakarot says to meet him up top the deck," I said to Yamcha as I passed him on the third floor. "He says it's important, so tell the rest of the guys."

Yamcha nodded in acknowledgement, following me to the second ground.

Ah, the pirate life with Kakarot as our captain aboard _The Bachelors_, our ship. It was odd stuff. He was a bit . . . dense at times, but it made piracy interesting. Having a crazy captain like him.

Kakarot was my best mate. He and I used to be loners with our own, lame, fishing boat, sailing the seven seas together, in search of a crew, or at least some kinda treasure to buy a real ship with.

But then, we'd spontaneously, well, not so spontaneous for Kakarot and his trouble-detectors, came across another ship called _The Prince _where some man called Vegeta was disrespecting his crew and leading them into all kind of fights.

So then, Kakarot and his heroic nature, challenged the guy to an arm-wresting match. The winner would take the crew and the loser would be walking the plank.

And Vegeta had lost, so then Kakarot now had _the Prince_ and its crew. He invited me to join and I did, becoming his right hand man. He then changed _The Prince_ to _The Bachelors_ cuz all of us were unfortunately males without mates.

But Kakarot was also forgiving and kind, so he allowed Vegeta to join the crew.

Our crew consisted of about thirty men, most of Vegeta's old guys, and a couple of our friends that Kakarot had invited. Yamcha had been one of them.

And yeah, like I said, Yamcha followed me to tell rest of our men that Kakarot had some news.

I knocked noisily on a cabin door. "Rise and shine, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan! Naptime's over!"

I listened with satisfactory to several groggy groans, then flinched when Trunks had yelled out, "Dammit, Krillin, I was finally dreaming!"

I shrugged. "Sorry, mate. Cap'n Kakarot says he's got some juicy news."

"It better be worth it," Goten grumbled. He'd said that because, well, Kakarot sometimes overreacted.

Yamcha turned to me so that I saw his x-shaped scar on his right cheek clearer than ever. "Did he tell you what it was, Krillin?"

I shook my head. "Uh, no, sorry. He only told me to gather everyone on the deck."

So Yamcha and I told some members who told other members who told others to go on deck.

The deck was my favorite part of the ship. I loved the salty sprays that would splatter against my bald head and the smell of raw ocean. A pirate's life was the life for me. Savvy.

The heat outside was sweltering and the many murmurs of all the men aboard nearly deafened me as we waited for Kakarot to come out of his cabin.

A lot of sweating and drinks of water later, at last, he arrived.

"Good afternoon, my fellow pirates!" Kakarot chirped cheerfully.

The crew cheered and whooped.

Kakarot adjusted his floppy captain's hat that barely fit over his disheveled hair. "I take it that Krillin has told you all about my discovery."

"Eh, sort of," I peeped nervously, fiddling with my fingers. "You didn't tell me the whole thing."

Captain Kakarot gave me a wink. "Yeah, well, I did that on purpose. It's a surprise."

Beside me, Goten cocked his head. "So you aren't gonna tell us?"

Our captain waited a few seconds before blurting, "I found a treasure chest!"

I blinked in astonishment. Wait, what? He found a treasure chest? Seriously?

Because really, that was great news. Wonderful. Our first treasure in like, forever.

"What did you say you found?" A couple of men shouted. I couldn't blame them. Kakarot wasn't exactly the type to discover somethin' like that.

Kakarot reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little wooden chest.

My jaw dropped. _That_ was the _chest_? It was as big as my palm! Our captain was really such a dolt sometimes.

And Vegeta actually did say somethin' like that. Only with lots more colorful words.

Cap'n Kakarot gave him a hurt expression. "Well, I thought it was interesting." He opened the lid and pulled out a small, orange ball. If you looked real closely, you could see four black stars on it. "See this? I found it on the last island we've been to. Some locals told me that its called a Dragonball. If you find all seven, then a magic sea serpent comes out and grants us three wishes!"

I couldn't believe that he'd just said that. Like, no freakin way.

Lots of crew members were cheering and bellowing with delight.

"Let's catch all seven!" A group near the back of the ship screeched. "Let's catch all seven!"

Yamcha, Gohan, Trunks, Goten and I watched eagerly with open ears.

Kakarot put up a hand to silence us, his face suddenly solemn. "But . . . there's sort of a drawback."

The whole ship was quiet for a few minutes and only the sound of the waves could be heard.

"Well, Cap'n, what is it?" Trunks asked impatiently, the silence.

"Er, well," The Captain stuttered, "the locals said that there was this other ship with a crew full of woman—"

"What are women doing pretending to be pirates?" Vegeta roared angrily. "It's no lady game."

Kakarot laughed nervously. "But see, they're not really pretending. They _are_ pirates and really good ones too. Their ship is called _The Single Ladies_."

I grinned. "Single Ladies, huh? Sounds good to me." Yamcha and a couple others agreed with nods of their heads.

My best friend sighed, exasperated. "No, you guys, you don't get it! The girls are vicious! I met one named Chichi and she was totally hot . . . but really mean when I asked for her Dragonball."

I frowned. "Wait, but what do you mean that Chichi lady has a Dragonball? I thought—?"

"That's just the downfall," Kakarot mumbled, bowing his head. "The Single Ladies have four Dragonballs already."

The crew, including me, gasped. Those women were after the Dragonballs too?

"W-wait," Gohan said suddenly. "They have _four_? That means we can't make a wish."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "But they can't either."

Oh, yeah, he was right! They needed all seven to make a wish, and since we had one, we still had a chance.

Getting down from his perch on the lookout, Captain Kakarot slid down a rope, landing in front of us.

"There you go, Vegeta!" He beamed. "Thinking positive!"

Vegeta grunted, much to my annoyance.

The Captain was still chattering on: "And guess what else the chest came with? A map!"

"A map of what?" Yamcha asked.

"A map to the next Dragonball!" Kakarot reached into the tiny chest again and took out a wrinkled piece of paper. "This Dragonball's called the four-star ball. This map leads us to the island of where the five-star ball lies . . . if those girls haven't found that one already."

"They didn't," A bald man named Tien stated. "We have the four star which leads to the five. So they couldn't have found the five-star without the map that we have."

He did have a point there.

"Exactly!" Kakarot grinned. "But there's another problem . . . we're gonna need the girls' balls too. I heard that they're gonna be shopping at West City Island tomorrow. We're gonna need a small, sneaky man to get aboard their ship to take the balls . . . ."

And get this . . . he was looking right at me. Crap.

"Uh, who me?" I breathed timidly.

"Uh, yeah, you!" A guy called Davie shouted from the back. "Who else is as short as you?"

_Well, that's what I got for trying to stall, I thought bitterly._ "Kakarot, do I have to? C'mon, you can get a more courageous man to do it."

Kakarot shook his head. "Nope. Krillin, you need more action in your life. I told you that the women will be shopping, so the ship'll be abandoned. Just find the balls!"

Well, maybe I would've if he hadn't called the ladies vicious. I mean, cuz who wants to hear that before you break into their ship?

"C'mon, man, you'll do great!" Yamcha praised. "You _are_ super sneaky!"

No I wasn't. I was just an ordinary, unnaturally short man.

"Will I need my sword?" I croaked nervously. We liked to keep it old school with swords even though grenades and snipers and AK47s were already invented and well used. All pirates did that.

"Maybe," Vegeta taunted. "Girls are clever. There'd probably be booby-traps everywhere like lobsters that'd jump up and bite your n—"

"Enough, Vegeta," Kakarot commanded sternly. "Krillin, I'm sorry, but you're finding the balls tomorrow. You're the only one."

I nodded, swallowing thickly, my mouth going dry. "Oh . . . sure."

And then our assembly was over, me wandering through the ship in a daze.

Shit. I had to break into a ship where vicious ladies were and steal something from them. How would I get aboard? How would I find it? Where should I look? Why the fuck did I have to do it? Vegeta was short too. But _no_, me, the coward, had to be the criminal mastermind when Vegeta used to be on the fuckin' pirate wanted list. That was messed up, yo.

I went to my dorm that I shared with Yamcha, a guy called Juunanagou, and alas, _Vegeta_.

Luckily, they weren't in there when I sat down on my bed and nearly pathetically cried my eyes out.

I mean, it wasn't my first rivalry with other crews, but it was my first time violating women and snooping through their ship. Because Kakarot was so naive and sweet, we never did much daring stuff. So, nah, duh, I was more than nervous.

But also elated. I was riding on a solo mission where everyone was counting on me. Pretty awesome. And the fact that we were after the Dragonballs. I hoped it wasn't some dumb myth. Cuz if it was, Kakarot would owe me big-time.

After about two hours of sulking, I went downstairs to the kitchen to grab a bite: Maybe a couple of egg rolls. Chiaotzu made the best.

While I munched heartily, taking occasional sips of lemonade, the men at the tables behind me talked noisily away and I couldn't help but listen to them: "There might be a problem for Krillin getting the balls . . . the girls are hot! I think I saw their ship last weekend and there was this blonde . . . she was so pretty . . . her pigtails were literally golden! Dude, I'm so in love . . . ." I recognized it as Trunks's voice.

"Yeah," a guy named Haru agreed. "Krillin's kinda gullible. He might fall for their tricks."

My cheeks flushed as I silently gulped my drink.

"Uh, huh," Goten chimed in. "They might flirt. They'll flirt so good that Krillin would tell them all our secrets."

I scowled to myself. I wasn't that naive, was I?

"He might even lead them to our ship and into war!"

"He'd give em our map!"

"Or worse: the Dragonball!"

I stood up sharply, clenching my fists, my face hot. "The girls aren't even supposed to be on the ship when I get there, so shut up, goshdammit!"

The three guys merely stared at me in shock. "Huh. Oh, yeah."

Dumb teenagers. I quickly finished my meal and hurried back to my dorm to sulk around miserably, maybe kick the walls a few times. Cuz my morning was gonna be treacherous.

_A/N: Ah, the start of a new beginning. I hoped you liked it! Review please! _


End file.
